


Back To The Future

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, And Cas is just confused, Dominant Dean, M/M, No Sex, Sammy is freaking out, Submissive Sam, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After convincing Castiel to get a peek into his and his brother's future, Sam finds himself welcomed by a rather...unexpected sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back to uploading again! Get ready for some Supernatural fanfic spam, humans! >:D

Sitting quietly in the large room, with his face buried in his hands, Sam was getting more and more fed up with the repetitive sound of his big brother’s foot tapping against the floor, as if it was a clock slowly ticking away. But not even a clock could have been as annoying as Dean’s constant movement and, after around five minutes, Sam couldn’t take it any longer and looked up from behind his hands, which were serving him as a mask, something he could hide behind in order not to see the look on Dean’s face. But now that he had to come face to face, literally, with his big brother, he wished he’d have shut out the annoying foot tapping instead, and had stayed in the position he was in, safely behind his hands.

Dean looked pissed as fuck.

He was glaring right at Sam, eyes blazing with something like anger and irritation. The younger hunter knew, of course, why his big brother seemed like someone who bit into a lemon, then fell down the stairs, which, Sam thought, was a perfectly accurate description of Dean’s face. And after a silent staring battle, the reason of Dean Winchester’s anger walked in, nonchalantly and innocently as ever.

“I sense anger,” Castiel stated, frowning as he glanced from one brother to the other.

“Yeah, maybe ‘coz I still think this is a fucking terrible idea,” Dean growled while never breaking eye contact with his younger brother, even as he grumpily stood up from his chair. And Sam would have praised Dean for such an amazing skill, if he wasn’t scared for his hair. With a pissed off Dean, his long hair could never be safe.

“Dean, we talked about this-” Sam began, but was obviously cut off by his brother.

“Don’t you start, not again. _You_ talked, I _listened_ and I never agreed to this nonsense. But you know what?” He threw his hands in the air and smiled a not-too-sane smile that sent shivers down Sam’s spine. “I don’t care. I sure as hell won’t take part in this crazy idea, and won’t be the one who’ll have to live with the consequences!”

And with that, Dean flopped back into his chair, put his feet on the table and crossed his arms behind his head. He then raised his eyebrows at Sam, who just rolled his eyes, because it’s not like he could force his big brother into something he refuses doing. So, shrugging, Sam turned towards the briefly forgotten angel and nodded.

“I’m ready, Cas. Let’s do this,” he said, feeling more and more nervous and insecure by the second, rethinking his decision. Maybe it would have been a wiser choice listening to Dean instead, but Sam wasn’t going to back out, not now.

“Alright.” Castiel let out a small sigh, which did _not_ worry Sam at all, before motioning to the floor. “Please, kneel down in front of me. It will be easier for me to access your head that way.”

Knowing that he had no other choice but to do as the angel said—unless he wanted to risk screwing up, which he really didn't—he bit his bottom lip nervously as he sunk to his knees, then glanced up at the angel through the stray strands of hair that fell in front of his face. Castiel was looking down at him with seriousness in his eyes, before both of their attention was drawn by Dean, who coughed loudly enough to make it obvious that he wanted to say something.

“Don’t fry his brain, okay? We’ll still be needing it for future cases,” Dean said jokingly, however no amount of fake grins could hide the fact that he was worried about Sam. Sure, he thought that it was a seriously stupid idea, getting a sneak peak into their future, but Sam was still his little brother and if something were to happen to him…

And just like Dean, the younger hunter was worried too, of course he was worried, but when he saw their friend’s reassuring smile, he felt as if a heavy weight left his shoulders.

“There’s no need to worry,” Castiel said, nodding at Sam before looking back down at him. “I promise to you, I will be as careful as possible. You can trust me, Sam.”

And Sam did. No matter what happened in the past, Sam still trusted Castiel, even if that made him into a fool. Even if the angel had nearly killed him when he touched his forehead and made the wall inside his head crumble, even if he betrayed and lied to both him and his brother, Sam Winchester still trusted their friend with his own life. What’s loyal, if not this?

“Alright, I trust you. Just, really, be extra careful,” Sam said, smiling softly as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

It only took a few moments of silence before he felt Castiel’s fingers on both sides of his head, then his palms. Warmth came from the angel’s touch, and Sam soon felt like he was about to fall asleep when a feeling like a sharp lightning bold swept through his body, and then nothing.

He stopped feeling, hearing, smelling; everything was pitch black.

It was as if he was underwater, like the darkness was eating, surrounding him, but then just as quickly as it came, it suddenly disappeared, and Sam was on his knees again.

Though it took him a few seconds before he realized that the Sam kneeling wasn’t him. Not really.

Blinking dazedly, Sam looked down at his body. He seemed to be standing at the corner of a bedroom that, after looking around, appeared to be his own, in the bunker. So this was what Castiel explained to him.

When he called Cas with his favor, the angel explained that in order to get a glimpse into the future, without actually materializing there, Sam was going to be a spectator. A third person viewer, like a ghost. He wouldn’t be able to communicate with anyone, nor interact with any objects. And as Sam watched his hand go through the wall, he thought to himself that, yeah, so that’s what it was like, being a ghost.

But wondering about strange out of body experiences wasn’t why he was here. Looking back at his future self, Sam only just noticed that he was not only kneeling in front of the bed, which looked strangely wider than he remembered, but he was also butt naked.

That made Sam take a second, and then a third take. No way. Why the fuck was he kneeling naked in front of his own freaking bed? Doing a great job at not freaking out just yet, Sam slowly approached his future self, only to realize that he was wearing a collar that appeared to be made out of black leather.

Now, he freaked.

“What’s wrong, Sammy?”

There came a low voice from behind Sam, and if he would have been in his body, he would have probably gotten a mini heart attack right then. He still managed to jump slightly as he turned around in record time, and if he was freaking out before, then now he was simply delirious.

Dean, his big brother, was standing there in only a pair of underwear, wearing his dirtiest grin that Sam had only seen him give to girls when he was drunk. And if that wouldn’t have been enough, the poor hunter didn’t even have enough time to even try to cope with the situation before he heard his future self fucking _whine_ by the bed. Sam was reluctant, but he was forced to look back at himself and- oh god.

Was that even him anymore?

He looked horny, beyond belief, and very desperate. Future Sam was looking up at future Dean with huge puppy eyes as he licked his lips and began slowly crawling towards Dean. But future Dean only chuckled and shook his head, before motioning to the bed.

“Get back to your place, and maybe I’ll give you a little something,” future Dean purred, making his own future self let out a small moan, before he crawled back to his place, in front of the bed. Future Dean followed him there, then removed his underwear and sat down in front of the whimpering man.

It was probably at that point that Sam started shouting for Castiel to get him the hell out of here.

Seeing his big brother’s dick by accident, when he forgets his towel, that was still fine. But this, this was something completely different, that probably required years of psychiatric help. His brother, or at least his future version, was just sitting there smugly, spreading his legs and revealing his thick, hard cock for future Sam, who seemed to be more than happy to be able to see such a sight, and leaned forward to nuzzle the hard shaft.

Oh god, Sam was going to get sick.

“Fuck, baby, so eager already.” Future Dean smirked, running his fingers through future Sam’s long hair, which Sam had only just realized was longer than now. Guess he let it grow, or maybe this Dean told him to, judging by the way he seemed to be loving touching and grabbing this Sam’s hair. Future Sam wasn’t hating it either, as he moaned quite fucking lewdly each time this Dean pulled on his hair. Then after the ‘hair play’ seemed to come to an end, Sam quickly realized that if he wasn’t going to get out of here, he’d be witnessing way more than what he bargained for.

“Fuck, fuck, Cas damn it, get me out of here already!” Sam shouted desperately, but no answer. Oh god, what if he was stuck here forever? He wouldn’t survive.

“Dean, please, let me…”

The pleading sound caught Sam’s attention, and he watched, to his horror, as future Dean grinned and leaned back on his elbows, beginning to groan in pleasure as future Sam took his big brother’s cock in his mouth. And without wasting a moment, this Sam closed his eyes and bobbed his head up and down, moaning in delight as he sucked this Dean off. Though maybe the worst of it all, future Sam seemed not only to be enjoying it, but to be way too familiar with the process, as if he had done it many times before.

And judging from the way this Dean was falling apart under this Sam’s mouth, he had.

Sam froze, unable to rip his gaze away from the scenario taking place in front of his eyes, no matter how much he tried. He was somewhat fascinated by it, and at the same time disgusted. Sam would have never thought about Dean in a way like _this_ , but now…now that he knew the kinds of sounds Dean could make, now that he saw how enjoyable it looked, Sam had to wonder. How would having a relationship with his brother be like? To give everything to Dean, to submit, to let him lead, control. These thoughts and watching their future selves touch in such an intimate way, made Sam suck in a sharp breath, and if he would have had a body, he was pretty sure he would have been hard by now.

Shit, how fucked up was that?

While reflecting on his thoughts about gay incest, Sam realized that things were about to come to an end, as this Dean’s groans and moans were getting louder and, sure enough, after a few moments he bucked his hips-

But nothing happened.

Instead of coming in this Sam’s mouth, future Dean pulled back and pushed down on the slit at the top of his dick, which seemed to be painful, making Sam wonder I this Dean fancied blue balls.

And Sam was sure as hell not disappointed that he didn’t get to see this Dean come in this Sam’s mouth. No way. Nope.

Soon, however, Sam realized what was really going on, as he noticed future Sam licking his lips hungrily. “Please, Dean, let me have it. I want it so bad, please, big brother…!” this Sam begged, fucking straight up begged while placing small kisses and kitten lick at this Dean’s thighs, making future Dean grin a wicked grin.

“Yeah, you’ve been such a good boy for me, Sammy,” this Dean praised his little brother, caressing his head, and Sam felt jealous, for a brief moment, of this Sam. “Open your mouth, baby boy.”

Nodding, future Sam opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as he looked up longingly at his brother, and the look in his eyes was so familiar that Sam could understand how this version of him felt completely.

This Sam was on cloud nine. He was happy.

But still, Sam would have rather chosen not to see the next few moments.

This Dean moved his hand away from his seemingly aching dick, and let the creamy white load land on this Sam’s tongue, lips and some was even dripping down his chin. Future Sam didn’t seem to mind, though, and he simply pulled his tongue back, seemingly loving the taste as he swallowed it all, and even wiped the remaining drops from his chin before licking his hand, then this Dean’s softening dick, clean.

“Good boy.” Future Dean smiled, petting this Sam. He grabbed his little brother’s face and made him move closer until he could kiss him. And right then, as this Sam and Dean exchanged soft, loving kisses, Sam could feel his chest tighten, even without a body.

Even though a bit unusual and maybe unsettling, this life seemed perfect.

As Sam thought that, suddenly, a bright white light blinded him and before he could have even started to panic, he was gone. Or at least, gone from that time, and back in his. Feeling dizzy, Sam opened his eyes to find himself sprawled on the floor with Castiel and Dean hovering above him and arguing about something, though that immediately stopped when Sam let out a small grunt to signal that he was back.

“Sammy? Damn it, you okay?” Dean asked worriedly, making Sam smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Dean…”

“I’m so sorry Sam,” he heard Castiel mumbled as the angel looked straight in his eyes. “I lost you for a few minutes, and when I heard your shouts for help, I tried, but still couldn’t find you fast enough.”

Castiel was obviously feeling guilty, which just made Sam smile more. He shook his head, then quickly patted the angel’s shoulder before standing up.

“Cas, I’m fine. I just…overreacted, that’s all.”

“So, what did you see?” Dean asked after a few moments of silence, making Sam stop whatever he was doing. Frozen in place, the hunter cleared his throat and was about to make up something, because he couldn’t possibly tell Dean he saw both of them having sex, when Dean spoke again. “Bet it was something real nasty, huh?”

“What makes you think that?” Sam asked with wide eyes, swallowing thickly as he looked at Dean, who had a similar grin to the one he saw on the future Dean Winchester, and now that he had a body, he could feel a nice shiver run down his spine. Damn, he was fucked up.

“I mean _that_ …” Dean said, raising an eyebrow as he nodded to Sam’s lower part and, oh god no, as he looked down, Sam noticed a visible tent in his pants.

Feeling his face and whole body heat up from embarrassment, Sam mumbled a chain of profanities under his breath as he walked past both an amused Dean and a confused Castiel, then locked himself in his bedroom. That idea, Sam realized, wasn’t one of his brightest as it made him remember what he saw, only worsening his situation.

But this was fine. Sam was going to forget what he saw, he won’t tell anyone, ever.

He won’t think about Dean’s naked body.

About his voice.

About those eyes filled with love.

And about the fact that when him and Castiel planned this thing, they agreed to only skip to one year ahead in time.

*

Meanwhile, the Sam and Dean from the future were cuddling in the bed, when Sam looked up and kissed Dean’s neck.

“Hey, Dean?” he asked.

“Hm, what is it?”

“Did you know that this is the moment I saw?”

Raising his eyebrows, Dean smiled. “Really? When Cas zapped you into the future?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, smiling back at his lover before nuzzling him, and earning a pleased hum from Dean.

“And it only took us a few weeks after that, to end up in bed,” Dean mumbled, pulling Sam closer to himself as he remember the first time he realized his feeling for his little brother.

He was pretty sure that it involved Sam getting on his knees for him.


End file.
